Twilight Boredom Randomness
by Rose Deliverance
Summary: A field trip. A bus ride. Two fans of Twilight. Pure boredom. A word game. A result.


**Shadow:** wooo! We were dead bored. Don't blame us :P

**Light: **Uh... the cake wasn't my idea! Shadow started it! Don't point the finger at me! I just got hyper and joined in with using cake!

_By the way, this was created when we played the game where one person says a word and then another person says another word and then you create a story. So yeah…_

Here you go! Enjoy the out of this world randomness.

* * *

There was a girl named Bella.  
She went to the shops but she had no money so she went to the pool but she had no bathers so she went to a friend's house.  
She went home and ate cake.  
She was tired so she went to sleep.  
The next day she woke up, ate CAKE and went to school, but it was Saturday.  
So she went home and annoyed her brother (we know, Bella doesn't have a brother but just shush) because she was tired and grumpy.  
Then she played a computer game called Icy Towers but she kept dying so she went to watch TV but there were no good shows on.  
Then she went to the forest and saw Edward Cullen.  
She fainted from shock.  
Edward took her home and put her on the couch.  
He brought Carlisle to see her.  
He said that she had a fever and that she should sleep, so she went to sleep.  
Then she woke up and screamed because Edward was covered in mud.  
Carlisle came in and said that she was covered in mud.  
Bella went back to sleep and Edward went to have a shower.  
Carlisle went back home to Esme.  
Esme was sad because he hadn't come home before 7 o'clock.  
Carlisle took Esme to the cinema to watch _Titanic_.  
They had popcorn and Coke and Skittles and CAKE. They had a good time.  
Meanwhile Jasper was eating CAKE because he was a good eater (S: I was supposed to say cook xD).  
Emmett was happy because Rosalie loved him and he ate CAKE.  
Alice came in but didn't eat CAKE.  
She went to the fridge and ate pie.  
Rosalie wasn't eating CAKE.  
Carlisle and Esme came back from the cinema and watching _Titanic_.  
Carlisle ate CAKE too, but Esme didn't because she was on a diet.  
She ate a pineapple instead, but it was very spiky.  
She threw it against a wall to break it.  
Then she ate it, but it was sour.  
Then Emmett left for a concert where he played the guitar for the song S.O.S. by Good Charlotte.  
Jasper was still eating CAKE.  
Emmett came back and started dancing to S.O.S. by the Jonas Brothers.  
Jasper thought he was stupid and Rosalie joined in the dancing.  
Alice thought Emmett was stupid too and hit him on the back and Jasper vomited.  
The next day, Bella woke up to Edward laughing and juggling.  
He was wearing a shirt that was rainbow coloured.  
He looked retarded and Bella laughed because he was stupid looking.  
Then he jumped off the table and he went towards Bella.  
He pulled Bella up and took her to the kitchen and they made CAKE.  
Bella made a chocolate and strawberry CAKE.  
Edward was delighted.  
Esme walked into the kitchen and made a pie.  
Edward was hungry and hyper so he ate the pie.  
Esme was mad because she made the pie and was going to kill Edward.  
Alice came in with Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. Together they ate the CAKE then Bella made another CAKE.  
Carlisle and Esme ate that CAKE too.  
Then there was no more ingredients to make CAKE so Bella and Esme went to the shops.  
Esme had no money, so they went to the tennis courts but Bella couldn't play tennis.  
She cried and wept until Esme hugged her and said 'It's okay'.  
Edward came and kissed Bella and took her home.  
Emmett and Rosalie went to the kitchen and made cookies for Alice and Jasper.  
Carlisle went to the shops and bought a piece of cake from a shop called 'Garblargifunkidoodle' and then he went to the gym where he saw a flying pig.  
The pig was green.  
Carlisle then asked the pig, 'Who are you? Are you sick?'  
The pig replied, 'Yes I am diagnosed with Safkanese.'

PAUSE

Glossary:

**Safkanese (noun) Saf-ka-neeze**

_A very serious disease; was first found in a girl named Saf K. Highly contagious. The disease causes the victim to do very strange things, such as tripping up the stairs, understanding a joke half an hour later and tripping down a set of 3 steps. Simply: the disease of severe blondness._

(Shadow: It's an inside joke, don't worry about it. Simply: A friend of ours who is very blonde :P)

PLAY

Carlisle nodded solemnly and said, 'It is a very serious disease.'  
Carlisle took the pig to the hospital.  
A doctor inspected the pig and said 'He is very ill.  
He needs medication like Ornithorhynchus (proper name for a platypus).'  
Carlisle then supplied the pig with the medication and then he went home.  
Alice and Jasper had made many cookies for the family.  
Bella was extremely tired and so she didn't help to eat the cookies.  
Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward ate the cookies, but there was one cookie left, so Bella woke up and ate it.  
Everyone was full and greedy so they went out to the park and then they saw the flying pig.  
He greeted them and he said 'I am no longer green or sick.'  
Carlisle was happy and so was Esme.  
Edward was shocked and so was everyone else.  
Bella fainted but Edward caught her and lay her down on the grass gently.  
Alice predicted that she would wake up tomorrow.  
Jasper ran to the shops to buy CAKE and pie.  
Emmett and Rosalie started dancing with the now yellow pig.  
Carlisle and Esme jumped up and started singing to 'King of Wishful Thinking' by Go West.  
Jasper returned with CAKE, pie and cookies so Alice and Jasper ate half the food.  
Edward was hungry so he ate the other half by himself.  
They had to leave because it was dark.  
They then went to bed and ate more CAKE.  
The next day Bella went to school with Edward but fainted when she saw a dead rat.  
Edward took her to the sick bay and they both slept.  
Alice and Jasper had started a pastry shop, where they made CAKE, cookies and pie.  
It was called 'Shmiffles' (S: named by our very own Alice, killer-bunny-195)  
They were very happy because a lot of people liked their food.  
When school was over Bella and Edward came home and smelled cookies, CAKEs and pies.  
The whole family were making food.  
Edward and Bella joined in.  
For once, Bella didn't faint, Jasper didn't vomit, Emmett wasn't dancing, Carlisle didn't meet any flying pigs, Alice wasn't eating pie, Esme wasn't sad, Rosalie wasn't joining Emmett in his dancing, Edward wasn't covered in mud and the flying pig wasn't sick, with Safkanese.

They lived happily ever after.

Not.

**The End**

_By Shadow and Light  
_

_A.k.a. ShadowRose18 and Light Deliverance_

Light and Shadow: we know we know. It was way out and way random. It's called boredom. You'll get it some day. Hope you had a good laugh and hope we raised a few eyebrows with it! :D Please review!

* * *


End file.
